


The Book Of Nohasap

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: The Call Of Adventure [14]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Double Drabble, Explicit Language, Gen, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: To be allowed to illustrate one of the books of Nohasap was a great honour, one that Jalandra did not give a single shit about.





	The Book Of Nohasap

To be allowed to illustrate one of the books of Nohasap was a great honour, one that Jalandra did not give a single shit about. After all, it was extremely difficult to like a God that spent most of his time advocating for the oppression of people like them. As they idly sketched some basic concepts for book ten of a fading God memoirs, a new idea popped into their head. It was very naughty, but if they could get away with it, it would be more than worth it.

 

Almost exactly a week later, a priest on Nohasap stormed into their hovel, red in the face.

“What is this?” He demanded, opening the tenth book of Nohasap to a picture of a priestess of Nohasap gathering penises from a tree.

“An allegorical representation of how Nohasap brings the pure fertility.” Jalandra lied smoothly. Art was more about justification than anything else.

“Oh, I see. I wasn’t aware that someone like- with your condition could create such an intelligent piece.” The priest forced out.

“Thank you.” Jalandra replied, resisting the urge to punch him. Once they were paid, they could get out of here. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
